Beignets A La Banane
by Seylliah
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque 4 étudiants fou se font transferer de Beauxbatons à Poudlard, jouent aux entremetteurs et égalisent les maraudeurs dans leurs plus belles années ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre :  **Beignets à la Banane**

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Humour ( ou tentative du moins. )

Disclaimer : Malgré touts nos essais, J.K Rowling n'a jamais voulut nous remettre son histoire. C'est bien triste, il faut le dire. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que les personnages ne nous appartiendrons jamais, et c'est tant mieux pour eux, surement. Certains personnages nous appartiennent, comme le groupe ... Enfin, vous vous rendrez très vite compte des vrais des faux.

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est la première fic que nous ( oui nous, car nous sommes deux derrières cette... Histoire, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. ) publions et écrivons. Nous sommes jeunes , et inexpérimentées alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes, s'il vous plait.

Nous écrivons cette histoire sur le coup d'un délire, il ne faut donc rien prendre au sérieux. Il y aura du Drarry, car c'est notre raison de vivre. Après vous découvrirez.

**I. Premier jour en Enfer.**

Le directeur de Beauxbatons suait à grosse goutes en ce premier jour du mois de Septembre. Il redoutait en effet l'arrivée des élèves. Pas de tous les élèves, sinon il ne serait plus dans cette école de Sorcellerie Française depuis longtemps. Non il redoutait l'arrivée des Tigrous. Ce groupe était un groupe de terroriste très dangereux, pour lui. Sinon ce n'était que 4 jeunes magiciens voulant profiter de leur jeunesse. Et pour eux, en profiter rimait avec conneries. Notre bon vieux directeur paniqua en repensant a tous ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si cette année, cela reprenait , ils les enverrait autre part. Il ne voulait pas faire prendre de risque a son coeur qui avait déjà beaucoup souffert, ces 4 dernières années.

Il entendit alors les piaillements que pouvait produire les groupes d'adolescents. ( On se demande vraiment pourquoi il est directeur lui... ) Il pris son courage a deux mains et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Assis sur son siège il regarda les élèves entrés. Les plus jeunes étaient accompagné de leur Gardiens, qui se devait de veiller sur eux. Il se félicita lui-même de n'avoir confié personne aux Tigrous. Qui sait ce qu'ils en auraient fait. Alors que tous les élèves s'asseyaient, il les vit arriver. Mais bizarrement le groupe, composé de Deux filles et de deux garçons ne se regroupa pas a une table. A l'inverse, ils se séparèrent les filles d'un coté et les garçons a l'opposé. En silence, chose incroyable quand on sais les décibels qu'ils pouvaient produire.

Peut-être, espéra t-il, se sont-ils disputés ! Oh merlin, merci d'avoir exaucé mes prières !

Qu'il était loin de la vérité.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en ricanant. Nul besoin de paroles entre elles, elles se comprenaient d'un seul coup d'orteils. ( Ou d'oeil, c'est à voir. )

Léa Suffer était grande, fine, avait des long cheveux noirs et raides lui tombant sur la taille, et des yeux verts pommes, brûlant d'anneries. Mais les choses se remarquant le plus chez elle étaient les mèches de couleurs bleues, vertes et violettes très vives, elle portait un corset vert fluo avec un jean noir troué un peu partout, des newrocks, le tout agrémenté de bracelets à piques, de chaines, et de piercings.

A ses cotés se tenait Manon Oregane. Elle et Léa était deux opposés, mais pourtant étaient les deux meilleurs amies au monde ( Du moins elles auraient aimés ). Manon était très petite. Elle avait elle aussi un style particulier avec des dreads brunes, certaines recouvertes de fils de laines colorées, lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle avait des taches de rousseurs partout sur le visage, et les yeux marrons très sombres. Un papillon bleu était tatoué sur la coté de gauche de son cou. Elle avait sur elle une veste kaki quatre fois trop grande pour elle avec un jeans baggy, et des baskets de skatteur énormes bleues.

Autant dire que toutes les deux, elles ne passaient pas inaperçues. Il faut dire aussi qu'elles étaient les seules à ne pas porter l'uniforme de l'école.

-Léa, chuchota Manon, je pense qu'il est temps qu'ils paient pour leur erreur. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas à nous ligoter dans notre carrosse. Les pégases ont faillit avoir un accident à cause d'eux ! Elle semblait vraiment énervé, mais pourtant une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux. La dite Léa se pencha vers elle et lui sourit en lui répondant :

-Attends encore 5 minutes, j'adore voir la tête du directeur qui croit qu'on sera sages cette année. Il faut que je savoure.

Sa voix était douce mais affirmée. Manon, elle ne parlait que très doucement , mais quand elle criait, elle arrivait à sortir des décibels on ne peux plus respectables. Elle bouda pour la forme a la réponse de son amie, mais si dit que finalement, elle pourrait finir ses beignets à la bananes.

Alors que le personnel enseignant expliquait encore et toujours les même inepties, Manon pinça le flanc de Léa. C'était le signal. Léa se leva, posa un pied sur la table ( dans son assiette, mais on ne peux pas être parfait. ) et se mit à hurler :

-Vengeaaaaaaaaaaanceeeeeeeee !

Elle et sa camarade de combat sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et se mirent a crier et envoyer diverses sortes de sorts de leurs crû vers les deux autres menbres de leur groupe.


	2. La goutte qui fait déborder le Vase

**Beignets à la Banane**

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude... Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'intrigue et certains personnages qui nous appartiennent. Ce sont ceux qui ont un comportement déviant, ils sont très facilement reconnaissables.

Couple : Attention chers Lecteurs ( si vous êtes encore là ), ceci est une fic Yaoi ! Il y aura donc du Drarry. Mais il y aura aussi d'autres couples qui apparaitront éventuellement si les auteurs ne sont pas trop fatigués.

Notes des auteurs : voilà le deuxième chapitre ! ( Applaudissement s'il vous plait ). Pour le moment, ça n'avance pas beaucoup coté intrigue. Mais promis, après, les choses vont s'emballer. Avec notre aide bien entendu. Dîtes ce que vous en pensez. ( Non, non, on ne réclame pas du Reviews. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir , non ? )

**Chapitre 2. **_C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. ( Mais quelle vase ? )_

Des jets aux multiples couleurs traversaient la grande salle de Beauxbaton, plusieurs élèves avaient été changés en divers animaux et objets, bien sur ces sorts n'avaient pourtant pas pour but premier de toucher d'autres élèves que les membres des Tigrous.

Manon et Léa étaient debout sur la table et jetaient des sort à leurs camarades, qui ripostaient et évitaient avec beaucoup de chances les enchantements de leurs deux amies.

Fabien et Jean-Baptiste étaient deux garçons normalement constitués, malgré leurs tendances, assez marquée il faut le dire, à désobéir.

Fabien Suffer était grand, et mince. Il avait les cheveux longs et bruns qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos. Aujourd'hui, il les portait relevés en une couette haute. Comme sa cousine Léa, ses yeux avait une couleur peu répandue. Ils étaient d'un bleu, allant d'une teinte lagon profonde à ardoise. Sa peau était pâle. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas bronzer. D'ailleurs , Léa et Jean-Baptiste le soutenait dans cette décision. Il n'y avait que Manon qui trouvait cela un tant soit peu...Bizarre. Mais elle respectait leur choix, car à 3 contre 1, de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien faire. Étrangement, elle restait toujours avec eux, mais elle avait réussit à avoir une peau bien bronzée. C'est après cette révélation qu'ils décidèrent tous d'arrêter de réfléchir, soit dit en passant car il n'y avait décidément aucune logique dans ce bas-monde. Fabien portait aussi un jean noir slim, mais trop grand pour lui. Il avait au pieds des converses blanches qui semblait... usée par le temps. Il avait une chemise blanche, et une chaine autour du cou.

Jean-Baptiste lui, était relativement petit pour sa condition d'homme. Ceci dit d'une façon plus réaliste, J-B ne faisait que 1 mètre 60. Mais cela lui allait très bien. Et de toute façon, comme ferais remarquer Léa «gentiment», il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux. Deux mèches encadraient son visage, et l'arrière de son crâne était recouvert de piques. Il avait les yeux noisettes, rieurs. Il respirait l'intelligence. Enfin ça, il le proclamait lui même. Les autres membres du groupe eux aurait plutôt dit qu'il respirait la connerie, mais malheureusement pour eux, malgré sa petite taille, il frappait fort. Sauf Manon, car elle était plus petite que lui alors elle avait le droit a un traitement de faveur, qu'elle n'avait pas réclamé. Jean-Baptiste portait un jean treillis , ainsi que des vans noirs. Sur son tee-shirt noir, il avait un ange de la mort dessiné.

En ce moment même, les tenues des garçons importaient peu, car elles étaient recouvertes de différentes substances sortit des baguettes des deux furies qui s'énervaient pour une petite blague, qui avait bien faillit leur couter la vie.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende sauf les Tigrous, Manon marcha dans son assiette et chuta en entrainant avec Léa, qui tomba lourdement sur elle. Tout les quatre étaient morts de rire.

Mais c'est a ce moment précis que le directeur intervint ayant au préalable rassemblé assez de courage pour approcher des deux furies. Il prit les deux filles par les oreilles et les tira jusqu'à son bureau , traversant la salle où régnait un silence de mort, si on excluait les bruits des différents élèves qui étaient des animaux et surtout les bruyants rire des deux garçons.

-Mon percing, mon percing !Lâchez-moi ça fait mal ! Cria Léa, Fabien et Jean-Baptiste s'écroulèrent à force de rire sur leurs tables. Faisant fit des cris indignés de la gothique et s'étonnant de la passivité de sa comparse, il traina les délinquantes et les assit sur des chaises avant de s'asseoir lui-même avec une grande classe dans son fauteuil du moins le croyait-il. Manon se demanda elle, s'il n'avait pas réellement un balai dans le cul, comme l'avait déjà supposé Léa. Apparemment oui. Elle fit une grimace à cette idée, ce qui rassura le directeur sur sa position de force ( Du moins, il le croyait toujours. ). Il toussota et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

- Jeunes filles, vous êtes aller trop loin. On vous avait prévenus l'année dernière que si vous recommenciez vous vous exposeriez à de gros problèmes.

- Ah bon ! S'exclama Manon réellement surprise. Léa la regarda gentiment et lui tapota la tête :

-C'était le jour ou je t'avais drogué ,c'est pour ça que tu t'en souviens pas.

-Ah d'accord.

Le directeur eut un tremblement convulsif de l'œil. Mauvais signe, pensa Léa.

-STOOOOP ! Hurla t-il. Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez. Vous rendez vous compte du nombre de conneries que vous avez faites ? Non ? Non ? L'année dernière vous avez agressé les élèves de premières années dans leurs dortoirs en les forçant à brûler leurs rideaux !

- Mais, je vous jure qu'ils étaient d'accord ! S'exclama Léa.

- Oui ,c'était pour faire griller des chamallows, pourquoi ils auraient pas été d'accord hein ? Grommela Manon, vexé.

- Vous avez aussi ,et il me semble que c'est très grave, tentez de tuer un professeur.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ce qu'on apprends en cours, vous avez toujours dit qu'on devait s'en servir lorsqu'on se sentait menacer ! réfuta Léa.

- Mais pas les Impardonnables, au nom de Merlin ! Il tremblota encore un peu. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher, il le sentait. La deuxième jeune fille boudait toujours apparemment.

- De plus, rajouta t-il, vous avez bien faillit vous tuer en deuxième année, lorsque vous avez tenté de faire faire du saut a l'élastique à Manon.

- Je vous assure que j'étais consentante, rétorqua cette dernière. Elle le dit avec une telle dévotion qu'il se demanda à quoi faisait vraiment référence la jeune femme. Léa rigola, et dit :

- Je dois reconnaitre que l'attaché par le cou, c'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

-Peut-être ? …

- Elle est vivante , c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ça.

- Oui par exemple,s'incrusta Manon, la reproduction des escargot en forêt. Vous saviez que…

-Je me fous des escargots ! C'est vous qui m'inquiétez. Je ne peux plus vous garder. Je vais contacter un de mes amis directeur. Il a une dette envers moi, il la paiera en vous prenant dans son école à Poudlard. Ne bougez pas, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

-Je suis déjà là, mon cher ami.

Albus Dumbledore , sorcier extrêmement réputé se tenait a présent aux cotés de son collègue.

-Que se passe t-il mon cher ? Demanda t-il a son vieil ami. Vous semblez quelque peu nerveux.

-Albus je n'en peux plus ! Je vous en supplie, emmenez les à Poudlard ! La vieille chose tremblotante se mis à pleurer. Je m'en veux de vous les confier, mais je sais que vous, avez les capacités de les calmer. Je déjà prévenu leurs parents. Bien sur, ils n'en ont rien a faire, du moment qu'elles reçoivent des cours. Tout est prêt. Elles peuvent partir. Elles DOIVENT partir.

Pendant ce temps , Léa et Manon avait trouvé une souris et étaient toutes les deux en train de discuter avec elle, ou du moins tentaient, ne faisant pas attention a la discussion qui pourtant décidait de leur avenir. C'était trop abstrait pour elle, l'avenir, tout ça. Elles étaient accroupis dans un coin de la pièce et tournaient le dos aux deux adultes. Elles ne virent donc pas le regards très intéressé D'albus sur leur si Magniiiifiiques personnes.

-J'accepte ! s'exclama ce dernier très ravi. Il avait apparemment encore eu une des illuminations qui le caractérise si bien. Qui sait ce qu'il avait vu.


	3. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas

**Beignets A La Banane**

Disclaimer : Je trouve ça vraiment dommage de commencé une histoire en disant que tous appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin bon, on a pas le choix non ? Tout ( ou presque ) appartient a J.K Rowling .

Note des auteurs : ( Vous avez remarquez qu'il n'y a pas de féminin pour le mot Auteur ? Je trouve cela révoltant. Ou alors, je le connais pas et en une phrase, je viens de passer pour un inculte. ) Bonjour à tous ! Pour le moment, comme l'inspiration est très présente, on poste souvent ! on espère que cela vous fera plaisir.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui nous ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris, vous ne savez pas a quel point cela nous a fait plaisir !

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

**Ep :** C'est vrai que c'est assez spéciale, mais on espère que ça te plaira quand meme. Voila la suite !

**Petite Citrouille :** Tu es démasqué ! Tu te plaindras pour ça à tes émoticones :) Merci ça me rassure pour la description, vu que tu ne m'avais rien dit aux niveaux des fringues. Et comme ma co-auteurE qui te connais mieux que moi, n'était pas là pour m'aider j'ai fait comme j'ai pu.

**VampireClamp : **Je suis heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui a la meme vision que moi pour Dumbledore ! Ton éclair de feu ? Je ne dirais pas non… J'adorerais aussi en avoir un ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. =). Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu voir et prévoir ? Mystère !

**Chapitre 3.**_ On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas !_

Dumbledore s'approcha des deux jeunes filles qui semblaient très passionées dans leur conversation avec le rongeur.

-Medemoiselles . . . . commença Dumbledor, mais il fut magnifiquement agréssé par Manon qui lui jetta un regard digne des meilleurs serpentards. Mais Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, il n'eut pas peur.

-Qui ose nous couper en plein débat politique ? gronda la dreadée.

- oui, excusez moi d'interférer dans vos occupations si. . .interessantes mais je dois vous anoncer que vous êtes transferée a Poudlard dés ce soir.

-QUOI ? Trop cool on quitte la maison de fous. Crièrent Manon et Léa en improvisant une danse de la joie.

Albus se releva tout sourire et tendit son bras au deux jeunes filles.

-Vos affaires sont déjà a poudlard, et vous serez reparties dans vos maisons respectives demain soir.

Les deux jeunes filles, tout sourire, prirent le bras de Dumbledore et se tournèrent vers celui qui était maintenant leur ancien directeur.

-Eh bien, au revoir vieille chose tremblotante. Déclara Léa. Manon lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et se retourna vers le vieil homme :

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur mais je crois que je ne connais pas votre nom non plus. Pourtant, qu'est ce qu'on a put se croiser en 4 ans !

Et ils transplanèrent, pour arrivé a Poudlard. Du coté de Beaubaton, le directeur se dit que enfin, enfin ! Il allait pouvoir vivre sans craindre pour sa vie tout les jours. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié les deux cousins des deux comparses , qui eux étaitent encore là et près à lui faire subir le départ de leurs deux camarades. Il était 1h30 du matin lorsque les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à Poudlard.

Leur nouveau directeur leurs montra donc la chambre qu'elles occuperraient ce soir. Elles sautèrent dans leurs lits respectifs et s'endormirent en quelques secondes, fatiguées par leur dur journée, il faut le dire.

La nuit se passa fort bien pour les deux filles, et elles se reveillèrent à 10h30 du matin avec l'interdiction formelle de sortir de leur chambre. Au début, elles choisirent d'être très sages. Elles rangèrent sagement leurs affaires. Elles firent sagement leurs lits. Elles s'ennuyèrent même sagement , c'est dire ! Mais finalement, alors que Manon agonisait allongée, la tête dans le vide dans un long cri d'agonie silencieux Léa se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter la dreadeuse viollement.

-Mais tu veux me tuer ? S'écria t-elle une main sur le cœur.

-Non, j'allais plutôt te proposer de sortir. Pour te tuer si tu veux, j'ai une expérience à tenter cette après-midi. Dit-elle avec un air sadique.

-Oh d'accord. Bah si tu veux, alors. On sors ? Faut se faire discrète alors !

Elles ouvrirent la porte, qui n'était même pas vérrouillée par mesure de précaution. Les profs allaient vraiment avoir des surprises avec elles. Elle se glissèrent dans le couloir, ne sachant pas du tout où elles pouvaient se trouver. Après s'être méchamment disputer pendant 10 minutes pour savoir si elles allaient partir vers la gauche ou la droite, elles choisirent d'aller… tout droit. ( En arrière… petit clin d'œil pour les fans du donjon de Naheulbeuk. ) Alors qu'elles se promenaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, une porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite. Trois personnes en sortirent. Il y avait un roux, une brune a la chevelure sauvage et un petit brun.

Après les avoir regarder quelques secondes d'un air intelligement éberlué ( on n'a la classe ou on ne l'a pas) , elles s'enfuirent en courant malgré l'interpellation de la brune . Elles firent un tour rapide du château le temps de retrouver leur chambre et rentrèrent vite dans leurs chambres et s'enfermèrent. Manon regarda Léa d'un air étrange et lui dit :

-Je rève, ou ici aussi y'a des uniformes ? dit-elle d'un air dégouté.

-Il avait des super beaux yeux le petit brun, répondit son ami, l'air béat.

-Dis, Léa tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein tu disais ?

-Léa,grogna t-elle, je te demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé a propos des uniformes.

-Ah et bien je pense que tu ne rêves pas, nous sommes en Angleterre c'est donc normal non ?

-Oh la louuuuse… Je déteste ça moi. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais porter une jupe.

-Mouais c'est pas vraiment la jupe qui me gène c'est plutôt le fait d'être tous pareils.

-C'est vrai que c'est angoissant.

-Attends, on est en Angleterre là ?

-Euh oui et alors ?

-Et alors on ne parle pas un mots d'anglais ! Comment on va faire ? Cria t-elle avec un air paniqué.

-Mais si, ne t'inquiètes pas, je parle anglais.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

-Je sais dire Hello.

-C'est tout ?

-Comment ça, c'est tout ? Tu te rends compte du temps que j'ai mis pour le retenir,hein ? 5 lettres ! c'est énorme ! Et puis , je te ferais dire que toi…

Léa partit d'un violent eclat de rire, arrêtant Manon dans sa tirade. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme maigrichon, aux yeux globuleux et brillants, ainsi que des cheveux gris, mal coiffés et gras : Argus Rusard, le maléfique. Manon hurla devant cette vision horrible et se réfugia dans les bras de Léa. Puis finalement s'avança à coté de lui Dumbledore. Il fit signe au jeunes filles de les suivrent. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs de l'école, Manon se tenant le plus loin possible de Rusard tout en lui jettant des regards tantôt noirs, tantôt effrayés. Lorsqu'il remarqua son comportement, il lui sourit d'un air vicieux ( car Rusard ne sais pas sourire normalement) ce qui entraina une explosion de tympan pour Dumbledore et Léa suite au cri suraigu de Manon.

-Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, reffréner vos ardeurs ! La réprimanda Dumbledore.

-C'est lui ! Il m'a menacé ! Léa protèges-moi, il va me manger !

-Monsieur Rusard, je vous prierai de ne plus effrayer cette jeune fille à l'avenir, déclara Dumbledore.

Rusard n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il n'avait que voulut la réconforter d'un sourire, ils arrivaient dans la grande où les attendaient quelques centaines d'élèves.


End file.
